The Potter Games
by MissBellaRodolphus
Summary: Let the first Annual Potter Games begin! Voldermort has won and to remind the wizarding world of how he is the ultimate power he has created the Potter Games. With a slight twist Since Voldy is really cruel and twisted! With a warped time-turner. PLZ read. you won't be dissappointed! I promise! R&R...luv it/hate it/ got ideas so review! I reply to all reviews, Luv Miss Bella xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know this has been done before but I loved it so much that I decided to make my own fanfic on this with my own twist. So it has a big difference!**

**I chose Dolores Umbridge as the one who picks out the names as she is so evil! She would be perfect.**

**It was quite hard choosing the tributes but I hope you like them. **

**HAPPY READING! AND MAY THE WANDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**

Chapter 1: The tributes'

(Cormac's POV)

The great hall was already crowded by the students. Today was the day when their fates would be decided. Today was when they would know whether they would live or fight to the death. He glanced over his shoulder to see Harry Potter the boy who lived getting brought in with heavily armed escorts along with the Hermione Granger and Weasly. They were both looking determined and confident. Only too confident and not meeting any one's eyes. Potter wasn't looking anything but scared. He eyed the dark lord with the utmost loathing in his burning emerald eyes.

Dolores Umbridge was wearing a shocking pink dress to the occasion and smirking at everyone before saying, "Welcome, welcome to the 1st Annual Potter games. Let me tell you about the history of this tournament. The Potter Games was made to celebrate the anniversary of the dark lord's victory over Harry Potter. In this tournament 24 students will be chosen to be trained and then sent forth into an arena to fight to the death. The last one standing will be crowned victor."

This was sick, he thought, totally sick. Fight to the death. He would rather kill himself before ever participating in this disgusting tournament.

"The age consent has just been changed! I have just been informed." There was an evil little smirk on her face.

Whatever this was wasn't going to be good.

"The age consent is above the age of seven."

Above seven! That was just….words couldn't explain how cruel this was. At the age of seven kids would be easy victims. Voldermort was practically sending little children of to their deaths. Things couldn't get any worse or so he thought.

"Now let the reaping begin. May the wands be ever in your favor."

That wasn't too reassuring.

Umbridge put her hand into the bowl where all their names had been written down. She twirled the paper playing with it. And our minds.

"Zevi Prince!"

There were gasps of astonishment all around as a boy who looked around 16 appeared on stage with a book in his hands and a shoulder bag over his shoulders. He, Cormac was confused. He had looked over all the pure-blooded family trees including the prince family tree. Zevi Prince was already dead though, he had been for three century's!

"What the…..?" Prince spluttered looking around before Umbridge gave him a shove into the tribute's panel.

"Hem hem, May I have your attention please. As I am sure you have all noticed, mister prince is not from here. This-is-correct. The Dark Lord wishes for tributes from the past and future as well to really entertain us. Isn't it splendid!" She started to smile at all of us as though she had given us all a treat.

"Let us commence."

He was sure he wouldn't be picked. He had only entered his name once whereas the Weasley's entered theirs in four times each.

"Cormac Mclaggen."

He felt his heart sink. He was picked. He sub-consciously lifted himself from his seat and walked as confidently as he could up to the panel and sat down. He knew Prince was studying him. Probably trying to see his weaknesses. Well two could play at that game…

(Hermione's POV)

This was awful. She had totally freaked out when they announced that age-consent but now. What if they got one of their parents? This was really going to destroy the time-line. What if this resulted in Ron or Harry to never be born? Knowing Voldermort that was his plans.

She held her breath as Umbridge picked up the piece of paper.

"Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy got up and walked up smirking as though it was a great honor. Well if she wanted to believe it on her own head be it.

"Minerva McGonagall."

Gasps filled the room though none louder than McGonagall's. Professor McGonagall! Didn't the games only get children!

Umbridge however gave an evil grin as a pretty 17 year old girl with red hair came in clutching a book. The girl squealed and dropped her book.

Hermione couldn't believe it. She could hear sobbing filling the room…..the girl was crying.

"I've been chosen haven't I?" She whispered as she went to the panel.

"Gildroy Lockhart."

A blond boy appeared clutching what looked like a broken nose as he joined the panel. Many people sniggered as they realized how pathetic their original hero was.

The ages were all different which meant all of them only knew the magic they had learnt in them years. Cormac and pansy were both 17 as was Minerva. However Lockhart was only 12.

Hermione's heart bled for him even though he was a fraud. He was a really easy victim. Nearby she felt Harry stiffen. This must be harder for him than her.

"Sirius Black."

She heard Harry scream as Umbridge laughed at his pain. Were they going to get Sirius from the past too?

In a flash he appeared in front of them in…pajamas (**Plz tell me I spelt that right?). **He looked really young clutching a toothbrush in his hand looking around confused at where he ended up. She saw many people mainly death eaters laughing at the little boy ahead that didn't even look ten (especially snape.)!

This was disgusting. They were going to torture Harry watching his 8-9 year old god father fight to his death. No nine year old would be able to live against 17 year olds!

From the panel Minerva went and took Sirius's hand and led him to the panel. You could tell she was fighting back tears both of them. **(BY BOTH I MEANT BOTH MINEVAS- OLDER AND YOUNGER)**

"Arthur Weasly."

(Ginny's POV)

No! That foul woman had not just said Arthur had she? Her father would be in this game at any age Voldermort chose. She hated this game. The victor wouldn't be a victor at all. They would just be….the last one who managed to stay alive. She looked up as she saw her 16 year old father walk in from what looked like a prefect meeting seeing how he was dressed. He walked to the panel with a grim face.

She realized with this game a lot of lives she held dear would be lost.

"Ted Lupin."

A boy with long dark blue hair came in with a butterbeer, his eyes wide with shock. Lupin? This had to be not from the past but from the future seeing as Tonks and Remus were already married.

"Hermione Granger."

Ginny held her breath praying it wasn't some past Hermione that played. She prayed it was future since Hermione would be better trained but since no incarnations came forth she saw Hermione get up. Ron looked shocked as she let go of his hand softly smiling at him.

Ginny couldn't hold it back any more. She let her tears flow. Poor Hermione. Upon reaching the stage Hermione gave Umbridge a glare and walked with determined strides to the panel. Umbridge looked as though Christmas had come early.

"Fleur Delacour."

Next to her Bill let out a growl as Fleur made her way up.

"No not you dear. _Her." _Pointing to the Fleur (who looked a lot younger) that had just appeared clutching her robes to herself.

Fleur let out a cry of despair and tried to get to the panel but Bill grabbed her.

"Abraxas Malfoy."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. It was mean but she was glad it wasn't any one she knew this time. Lucius Malfoy however was sobbing on his wife's shoulder whispering, _'dad'. _She felt pity. If a Malfoy was losing all his dignity then they must have been close.

Umbridge let out a cackle of laughter as she looked at the next name. She called to the guards Harry had around him.

"Restrain him. Harry Potter."

"Nooo!" she cried before she could stop herself but she needn't have worried. Around her people were sobbing on each other. Neville was punching the wall as Luna tried to calm him crying herself.

A nine year old Harry was onstage in clothes that were too big on him holding two toy soldiers. He was silently observing everything as Hermione went out and picked him up taking him with her to the panel.

All around her shouts of 'Not the boy who lived!' 'No not him outrageous', 'He's too young!' 'You can't do this." "You evil ******** toad!'

The last retort came from her mouth.

"Hey I volun-, "Harry had said before one of the trolls guarding him punched him in the stomach and he doubled over wheezing.

"SILENCIO! And now that order is restored let us commence."

Everyone was muttering under their breaths as another name was picked out.

"Narcissa Black."

A girl with long brown/blonde hair came across the stage with grace and examined every one with icy blue eyes. She was wearing a long dress and was surprisingly really, beautiful?

"Romilda Vane."

Ginny eyed the girl with disgust as she got up with long hasty strides as she got to the panel not meeting any one's eyes. Ginny felt a stirring of smugness inside her_. This was for all that cow's schemes!_

"Frankie Longbottom."

The air was once again tense. Did Umbridge read it wrong? As far as Ginny knew Neville's dad was called Frank. However it wasn't a boy that came forth.

It was a little girl holding her wand. She had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. From her ears were dangling…_radishes._

Please this was not the daughter of who she thought she was…the couple glanced at each other and held each other as they stared at their daughter.

Then the girl's facial features changed and she stuck her tongue out at Umbridge and sat down in the panel. Ginny ticked her fingers, Prince, Mclaggen, Parkinson, Minerva…so all in all there were 15 tributes chosen.

Now there were nine more to choose. Her stomach twisted. This couldn't get any worse could it?

(Harry's POV)

How ironic was it that the games were named after him and what was worse was now his nine year old would be fighting to the death too. So many lives would be lost and all whilst him watching and not being able to do anything.

He wished he could just find an escape route for them. Maybe he could work on something at least….

"Miss Mrtyle."

Everyone started laughing and looking in anticipation to see in person the most humiliating ghost in Hogwarts. He looked too. No doubt this Mrtyle will be falling over him too. He didn't need that now they had had too many sticky times already.

She looked exactly as she had done in the toilet. She walked off in the other direction and fell of stage. Flustered by the look of it too. She flushed and ran up to the panel.

He wasn't too bothered about her. He meant she was already dead wasn't she.

"Viktor Krum."

None too soon the kinda handsome international quittitch player came forward from the crowd. He moved with dignity and never once wavered.

If that was him he would probably be running and well….

"Theodore Nott."

Harry was getting confused. Did Voldermort want to wipe out all the pure-blood families out? Nott looked about 16.

Harry had a weird feeling in his stomach that Voldermort wanted to get his Mum or Dad from the past to compete so that one of them is killed. That way Harry Potter would never have lived at all. Sick, he thought, completely sick.

"Remus Lupin."

A tall sturdy brown haired teenage boy (Thank god! Not another nine year old) holding a piece of paper and quill. He looked around, his mouth a perfect 'O' shape. As soon as he saw Sirius he took him of the lap of Minerva and sat him on his.

Typical Remus. Harry thought smirking.

"Severus Snape."

There were sharp intakes of breath. People were probably wondering why Voldermort chose his most trusted death eater to participate. Only he, Harry and a select few knew the answer to that question.

A greasy haired boy with a hooked nose, who looked older than Remus by one year made his way to the panel, unfortunately tripping on the way.

At least, Harry thought trying to think positively, Ginny hasn't been called yet.

"Albus Severus Potter."

Harry was confused as were the general gathering. He never knew he had a relative. And by the sounds of things his relative was named for both Hogwarts headmasters.

_Something I'd defiantly do I If I get a kid, _Harry thought squinting trying to get a look at his family member.

The Albus was the exact carbon copy of himself minus the scar! He looked up defiantly at Umbridge and went to sit with the blue haired lupin, did they know each other. If they did then…

EUREKA! This was no family member, well it was in a way. He was his son from the future since the Lupin kid was from the future.

It pained him that his son was in the games. He prayed that he didn't get any of Harry's saving people thing.

He, Harry had to do something. All of these people most of whom he loved were going to die in this bloodbath. There had to be a way of saving them. There just had-

"Fred and George Weasly."

His eyes lit up in fury. No way! Not the two harmless pranksters. Nearby Molly was sobbing on the older Arthur's shoulder whilst he was half-heartedly patting her.

They were wearing the exact clothes they had worn that Christmas in Hogwarts in his third year when they had given him the map.

"And now last but most certainly not least, Regulus Black."

Harry had always wanted to know what Regulus looked like in person and now, he thought bitterly, his wish had come true.

Regulus went to the panel briskly and grabbed Sirius from Remus and sat with him.

Geez, Sirius never told me Regulus was this over-protective!

"Thank you. Now you may all proceed to your rooms. Tomorrow we shall announce the mentors who have the lucky chance to train these tributes. Farewell and Happy Potter Games."

She cackled and vanished in a flash along with the other tributes.

"Reckon you'll make it out there for the first night."

"Nah, he'll probably die squealing just like his mud-blood mother."

Harry didn't even have the will power to shut them up.

**Hey guys! What ya think? Plz review. This chapter took me two days to complete. Do you like my choice of tributes? I put nearly all my favs in it. Next chapter is the training. Plz review cuz they make my day! **

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know One Another. (I)**

**Hey here comes chapter 2. The first chapter was a bit long but it's my sorry duty to say this one is even longer….I think?**

**Thank you for the review. A small gift shall be given to the tribute of your choice. Plz tell me the name of tribute and the gift in your review!**

**Enjoy!**

(9 yr old Harry's POV)

Harry woke up and expected to see the top of the cupboard in which he slept but instead saw the starry sky. He sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He had hoped this was a dream. He had hoped he wasn't a freak.

His Uncle Vernon had told him that he was a freak and one day would get took to the freak asylum. And he had been now. He remembered how he ended up here.

_He was playing with his soldiers making general Mark take out general Paul when he felt a breeze around him and a tug around his navel. Suddenly he was on a sort of stage with thousands and thousands of people staring at him. He suddenly felt conscious and on the verge of tears. This was when he knew it. He had been taken to the asylum. He had hoped his uncle had been wrong._

_He heard a lot of people in the crowds shouting, probably at him. They probably wanted to put the freak away from normal people so they would be saved. He bowed his head tears threatening to spill out. _

_That was when he felt a gentle arm around him steering him towards a long row of seats where a few people sat. He was a stranger to this feeling. This feeling of being cared for. _

_Then it hit him. They were luring him into a false sense of safety so they could put him away. The girl pulled him onto her lap and pulled him close. He could smell her perfume. It was calming and he felt safe. And for the first time he felt loved. _

_He wondered why this person was being so nice to him. Maybe this wasn't just fake. Maybe….. maybe someone did love him._

_He was feeling drowsy and snuggled up on the girls lap. Before he fell asleep he saw a boy about seventeen on stage, looking exactly like him._

_Dad….._

Harry looked down at the person he was sharing a room with. This was his dad. It had to be his dad. His heart glowed with happiness as he clambered out of bed and sat on a chair next to his dad's bed. He was exactly like him. He had unruly black hair, emerald green eyes and glasses. His face was a bit fuller than Harry's was and looked better cared for but otherwise he was the carbon copy of him.

"Dad, dad wake up. It's morning."

(Albus's POV)

He couldn't believe his luck. A few days earlier they had found out about the games and dad had been furious. Voldermort was trying to evade his death by killing him was what he had said but in the reaping when he had seen dad as a nine year old on Aunt Hermione's lap he found out it was true. His dad couldn't possibly survive. He didn't even know he was a wizard yet and didn't have a wand.

He felt someone shaking him.

"Wha?"

He looked down. Dad was poking him with his wand.

"Daddy wake up!"

Oh no. Dad had got the wrong idea. He wasn't his dad; Harry was his dad not the other way around. But if Dad was happy what harm could it do? Knowing he would truly regret this later.

"I'm up son," Albus said the word son sounding unfamiliar on his tongue. "I'm up now."

"Umm dad those big men with the white hats said breakfast would be ready now."

"Great." Albus mumbled trying not to start crying. It wouldn't do to start crying because then his 9 year old dad might get agitated. He clambered out of bed and pulled on a shirt and some pants keeping his wand close to him. He wondered what it was like back home. Would dad be seeing all of this?

He sighed quietly to himself as he remembered he had a nine year old to take care of. He put on a fake smile.

"Come on scamp. Let's go and eat. I'm starving."

Harry suddenly stopped as if in great thought. A frown on his face as he looked up with tears filling his wide emerald eyes so very like his own.

"Harry?"

Albus was concerned. Why was dad acting like he didn't believe he was there.

"How….how did you get here. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said that you an' Mummy died in a car crash and left me as a burden onto them. A freak they had to care for with their hard earned money." Harry said quietly not meeting his eyes.

Albus was frozen. This was not right. He could imagine what Dad was thinking about him right now. Like he had played that huge joke on him and now he was here winding it up. Some thing was not right in Dad's tone either. He sounded more mature for his age. A nine year old shouldn't be sounding as grave as he was right now.

Harry whispered the words he was scared to hear in the deadly silence , "Why…? Why did you leave me?"

He sounded resigned as if he had already accepted his fate but wanted to know the reason for it.

Albus wanted to run out of the room screaming. Now he understood what kind of a psycho path Voldermort was. This was pure torture. He had no idea what to do or say. Teddy would murder him for his stupidity. So he did the only thing he could. He pulled Harry into a hug hoping it would put him at ease and distract him but what he didn't expect was Harry to suddenly flinch.

Why was he acting so peculiar? He never flinched at home? His eyes widened as he saw purple bruising on Dad's shoulder as his sleeve fell down.

Albus himself was close to tears he stammered, "Harry I….."

Harry roughly pushed Albus back and stared at him coldly. Albus was startled at this reaction. What had he said to upset Harry so much?

"Dad this happened when you left me with _them._ You think you're shocked at what you see but this (he gesture at his bruise and shrugged) is nothing. I've been sliced open by the brute I call Uncle Vernon."

Harry stopped and started shaking and looking around suddenly fearful as though some one was going to hurt him.

Albus was horrified. Never in all his life had he expected his dad to have been abused. Not the gentle kind Harry Potter boy savior and kindest father ever. It was quite disturbing but for now he had a little child to console.

He pulled Harry up close and started rubbing circles on his back whilst humming. When he saw harry relax he said gently, "Harry, H-harry c-come w-with me p-please." Albus paused kneeling down so he was level with Harry. "Son?"

Harry looked up tear tracks glistening on his face.

"O-okay Daddy. Where are we going."

To pay a friend a visit."

It was time to go to Teddy.

(Regulus's POV)

Regulus looked down at his innocent sleeping brother whose young face was flushed with sleep. Regulus tried to remember when he'd seen Sirius like that and realized he hadn't seen it in a very long time.

Sirius was curling Regulus's locks in his slumber. Regulus smiled. This was what he used to do whenever regulus had had a nightmare. He was so woefully ignorant of their fate. As the muggles say "_Ignorance is bliss." _

And he would make sure it stayed that way. He would die to defend his brother. It hit him sharply as he realized why Sirius had rebelled all those years ago. He had been right. These things were worth fighting for.

He had been wrong, misled. He had lapped up his parent's purist ways and believed them. He had been so naïve.

But now as he had opened his eyes he had realized. It didn't matter if you were a pure blood or not. It was the same. All were equals.

Were there not pure bloods in these games as well as mud….muggle-borns.

It struck him that the reign of pure-bloods had never been his idea. In the end he had intended to wipe them all out.

_Well Reggie. Took you long enough to work it out._ He thought to himself.

Regulus could feel some one glaring at him and turned to see who it was. Lupin.

The marauder glared at him with intense hatred as Regulus wondered if he had just glimpsed the wolf in him but shook his head.

He really was going mad.

Why did he have to share the room with such an annoying brat younger than him? He knew why Lupin was getting mad at him and he started grinning.

Lupin scowled and went back to his book but it was clear he wasn't really reading.

Regulus smirked at him and pulled Sirius closer to him knowing that lupin would probably throw a fit.

He thought he saw Remus's eyes glow amber and he said in a cold voice, "I don't see who you are trying to kid Black. You know that Sirius loathes you. You actually think that now he is actually going to like you if you start coddling him."

"Well Lupin yes I would say that is about right."

This was so enjoyable. He couldn't wait till Sirius woke up. Knowing him like he did it would probably be at some random moment. Then he would show lupin (who Sirius hadn't even met yet!) who Sirius would go to.

"You seriously think that he would go to you. He hates you! Ever since you did for him being in Gryffindor. If Sirius actually likes you then I'm not a marauder!"

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself Lupin."

And obviously chose that moment to wake up.

"Uh Reggie what time zit?"

"Something round two Siri."

"Wait then….Oi Reggie how many times have I told you and my parents (Sirius sneered) not to put me on laps. Laps are for sissies!"

Regulus chuckled. Some things never change. He placed Sirius down.

"Wait…how did you get so big Reg? Last time I looked you were a pint sized squirt who tried to get into my room in the middle of the night? Where are we? And who is that?" he stopped and pointed at Lupin who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Whoa slow down Siri. Well I am from the future. Don't worry your more handsome than I am. And we are in a room…"

"I'm not that stupid Reg! I know this is a room but where?" Sirius looked up with a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh no whatever he was going to do would prove very fatal in my choice.

"Reggie…." He stared at him with wide blue eyes and a quivering bottom lip. Great! The puppy dog face. How was he supposed to say…

"Siri you know well….we're gonna play a game with a lot of people. Like sports and umm we need to stay here until the game starts ok?"

"Oh…Why are you looking so sad Reggie. Bet it's cuz I'm gonna beat ya! Anyway who is he." Sirius said seriously pointing to Lupin.

Lupin decided to not let him go on with the introductions as he came onto his knees so he could be eye-level with Sirius.

"Hey Sirius. I'm Remus Lupin. I'm from the future too and I'm one of your three best friends in Gryffindor."

"Whoa! That is so cool. Gryffindor? Mother's probably gonna disown me like she did Andy. Oh well who cares. So do we prank? What are the others like? What are they're names."

(Remus's POV)

I was beyond shocked when I saw Padfoot warm up to Black. I never thought there was any real love between those two but then I remembered. Padfoot had said that they were pals before he left for Hogwarts. He felt angry. This was probably Black going to do something humiliating to Padfoot.

As soon as I heard him ask who I was my eyes dropped. So Padfoot didn't even know who he was. Was he aware that his brother was sitting across him? He felt tears trail down his face but quickly brushed away the wetness lest Sirius see him like this. He sighed and got up determined to introduce himself in the best way possible.

Whatever he had expected wasn't this. But then again this was Sirius.

"They were called James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. We were known as the marauders at school and were the most famous pranksters to set foot in Hogwarts."

"Really? Well I bet I was the leader."

Remus shook his head fondly. The same old arrogant Sirius.

"Sort of. You and James were. I was more like the mastermind behind them and you and James were the ones who pulled it off. Peter just lagged behind us."

"Hey… Potter? Reggie wasn't he there for the pure blood parties mother forced us to attend?"

"Yeah." Black muttered grabbing hold of Sirius as if he was going to be taken from him. He was amused. Did B

lack think it was going to be that easy to keep a hold of someone from his pack?

"He sounds great! I remember the prank he blew off at mother. She seemed to think I did it."

Black tightened his hold on Sirius something Sirius noticed.

"Reg let go. If you keep a holder grip of me I swear my arm's gonna turn purple. It's not like a werewolf's gonna get me is it?"

Black turned pink and muttered his apologies loosening his grip. He started to get the hang of whatever possessive game they were playing. After all, Remus thought, Sirius is my friend and I'm not gonna let him get humiliated by black.

He reached out and grabbed Sirius's other arm gently and sat with him an arm over his shoulders. Black raised his eyebrows as if to say_ so this is the game we're playing is it? _Remus pulled Sirius closer.

"Would both of you mind! I'm not a little kid. I'm nine years old. I know everyone loves me but you guys are taking it to the next level. Any one would think you two didn't trust each other." Sirius said amused as he stared at both of them. "So would both of you mind not holding my hands."

"Sorry Sirius can't do that." He replied cheerfully wanting to put him on his lap but didn't seeing as Sirius didn't like it.

"Wha?"

"Yes Sirius can't let you go with someone like _him _in the room." Black said gripping Sirius harder.

"Reg. What do you mean someone like him in the room." Sirius asked quietly eyes glittering as he stared at black.

Black looked back sheepishly.

Remus felt sad for Sirius. He was defending someone he didn't even know yet against his brother whom he'd known or thought he had known for ten years.

Then Black looked at Sirius with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sirius remember what you promised me once?"

"Oh yeah…."

Suddenly Remus was worried. Whatever Padfoot had promised him was bound to end up with nothing good for him.

"What did you promise?" Remus asked cautiously.

Sirius looked like he was going to cry. His face scrunched up and he started shaking. Automatically Remus picked him up and soothed him.

Sirius stiffened and shook his head.

"I….I have to…"

"Choose." Regulus finished for him satisfied.

Sirius looked at both of them warily before looking at his feet.

Then he looked up and said in a grave voice, "I…I can't do this. It's too…"

Both of them looked up.

"Siri you don't even know this person and I'm your brother."

Remus was outraged. How dare Regulus try to win Sirius over like that!

Sirius looked at both of them guiltily and made quick steps towards him but suddenly seemed to remember something and turned.

His heart broke. Sirius wasn't going to go to him. He would go to Regulus. Remus looked up to see Sirius crying on Black's shoulder. Black was comforting him. It made Remus's blood boil to think of how Sirius's trust was going to be used in a humiliating way for him.

"I'm sorry Remus but I...I did promise him and I can't…. Why can't you two just be Fri…friends!"

The cries had subsided and soft snores filled the room.

Sirius had fallen asleep. As Black put him on the bed he turned to Remus and said, "The one thing you should have known about Sirius is his over protectiveness for his little brother especially at that age. Good night."

**Hey I stopped here because I know it's been ages since I updated. There will be a lot more characters meeting in their room's thing. Well I hope you like voldy's sick sense of humor. **

**Next I'll do Minerva and Hermione and maybe some one else too. Who should be a mentor. Any ideas?**

**JulieSnape and LiveForeverMarie get lots of sponsers to go towards a decent gift for a lucky tribute so choose ur tokens wisely! I'm serious both of you choose a token and a tribute!**

**As a thank you of course. Remember a review brings a smile and a faster update!**

**Luv Miss Bella xxx**


End file.
